At the Train Station Edited Version
by Dimitri'sAnya
Summary: I made a couple of edits to the story 'At the Train Station' after realizing that there were a couple of mistakes in it.


Anastasia stood behind the curtain as she watched the couples dance and thought about what her grandmother had told her about Dimitri not accepting the reward money. After she thought on this for a few seconds, she came to the realization that she loved him and decided to go down to the train station to tell him.

So Anya hurried up to her room and changed out of her coronation gown and into the blue dress that Dimitri had bought her. She left a note to Marie telling her that she was going down to the station to see if she could catch up with Dimitri to tell him that she loved him.

Anya then took Pooka with her and snuck out the back way which led to the garden. She crossed the bridge and then hurried as fast as her legs would carry her down to the station. When she arrived at the station, she saw no sign of Dimitri. She saw the guy at the desk where the train schedules were located and went over to talk to him.

"Um…excuse me, sir?" Anya said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the man at the counter asked her.

"There was a train that was going to St. Petersburg tonight…what time was it supposed to leave?" She said with urgency in her voice.

"The train left about 5 minutes ago, miss…were you supposed to be on that train?" the man asked.

"No, there was someone I wanted to see before he got on the train, but I guess it doesn't matter now. Thank you anyway." Anya replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The man at the schedule counter gave her a smile and a nod that meant 'you're welcome' and went back to what he was doing.

Anya sat down on one of the benches that looked out to the platform and started to cry. 'I was too late' she thought 'I was too late and now I'll never see Dimitri again and be able to tell him that I love him.' This only deepened her sadness more as she sat leaning forward, her hands covering her face, and sobbed. Pooka snuggled close to Anya, trying to comfort his owner the best way he could.

Just then Anya heard the familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Anya?"

At the sound of the voice, Anya looked up to find Dimitri, suitcase in hand, looking at her with eyes that displayed concern in them.

"Anya, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the ball," Dimitri asked as he put his suitcase down and knelt down in front of her.

"I was, but then Grandmamma told me that you didn't take the reward money and I had to come down here to talk to you," she said, a sniffle in her voice.

"Well, I'm still here…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Dimitri I realized something…I love you and I want to be with you…I don't care about money or crowns or fine titles…I care about you." At this Dimitri started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Anya asked him.

"I was coming to the palace to tell you the same thing," Dimitri replied.

"You were?" Anya said with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes, I was…when the train came in I realized that I was making the biggest mistake of my life by leaving without telling you how I felt…so I just stood on the platform and watched the train leave and when I turned and came back into the station, you were already here."

"I guess I beat you to it then, huh," Anya said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, you sure did," Dimitri said.

"I love you," Anya said

"I love you too," was Dimitri's reply.

By this time, they are both standing. Dimitri and Anya just stare at one another and then Dimitri and Anya lean toward each other, their faces coming closer with each passing second, until finally their lips touch in a gentle kiss. Anya wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes like this, they pull back for lack of air and just look at one another again. Anya is the first to speak.

"You know…all I ever wanted was home, love, and family and I found that," Anya says as she looks into Dimitri's eyes

"When was that?" he asks.

"The day I met you," was Anya's reply.

"Really?" Dimitri says with smile on his face.

"Of course," she replies. "And when we danced and after you saved me that night on the Tasha, that was when I was certain that I was in love with you?"

"That was when I knew too; I hated thinking that I almost lost you that night." Dimitri said as he looked into Anya's eyes.

"Can I ask you something Anya?" Dimitri asked shyly.

"Sure, what is it?" Anya asks him feeling she already knows what the answer will be.

Dimitri then gets down on one knee and pulling out the rose that was in his coat pocket, he asks her, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Anya exclaims with tears in her eyes. She then threw her arms around Dimitri and shared another tender kiss with him.

After a few minutes like this, Dimitri pulled back and asked, "What about your grandmother?"

"I think she'll understand," Anya replies.

So Dimitri picks up his suitcase and he, Anya and Pooka go back to the palace to talk to Empress Marie. As they talk to Marie, both tell her that they want to elope in order to keep this as quiet as possible. After much thought she gives them her blessing to get married. So Anya packs her things, as Dimitri's suitcase is already packed, and they then leave Paris that night.

So Dimitri and Anya eloped that night and were on the boat on the Seine leaving Paris. As they danced, the stars above twinkled brighter than they had in days. As their dancing slowly came to a stop, Dimitri and Anya shared another kiss. As they broke the kiss, Dimitri picked Anya up and started twirling her around, causing her to laugh. Their laughter echoed through the night as they happily celebrated the beginning of their new lives together.


End file.
